


Fine, it's a date

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Language, First Dates, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, gay joke, some smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you write something about Mickey and Ian getting reading for sth and Mick teasing Ian about taking so long/always wanting to look good and then Ian coming back with the Joke about gays having a good fashion because they slant so much time in the closet and how mickey should be the one who always dresses good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, it's a date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!! 
> 
> It's not very long but I hope y'all enjoy it :D xoxoxo

“Mornin’,” Ian mumbled into the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, “Mornin’.”

 

Ian smiled back and pecked him on the lips. Mickey brought his hand up into Ian’s hair and opened his mouth slightly. Ian deepened the kiss and moved even closer so he was pressed up against his boyfriend. 

 

Both boys moaned into each others mouth as they ground against each other. They had fallen asleep naked. Mickey moved to straddle Ian’s hips. Ian sat up slightly and gripped onto Mickey’s hips holding him down against him.

 

Mickey ran his fingers up and down Ian’s back, scratching lightly, making Ian moan.

 

“You two seriously still in-“ Mandy said coming into Mickey and Ian’s bedroom but was interrupted by the sight of her boyfriend sitting on her best friends lap making out and touching too much. 

 

“Fuck! C’mon!” Mandy exclaimed.

 

Ian and Mickey stopped turning to the source. 

 

“Get the fuck out!” Mickey exclaimed but not moving from Ian’s lap. Ian chuckled underneath his boyfriend.

 

Mandy turned slightly so she wasn’t seeing this anymore but stayed put.

 

“I wanted to know what you guys were doing tonight before I got fucked for life seeing your dicks rubbing each other. Fuck,” Mandy said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said to her back, “We’re busy later and _now_. Will you fucking leave already?”

 

“Douchebag,” Mandy said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

 

Mickey muttered a “fuck” before looking back at his grinning boyfriend.

 

“What?” Mickey said looking down at Ian.

 

“We’re busy tonight?” Ian asked caressing Mickey’s lower back.

 

Tonight was the first time since Ian’s gotten better that the two of them were going out. Mickey planned on taking Ian out for dinner.

 

“Yeah, thought we could go out to eat. I mean, if you’re up to it,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smirked and said, “This a date?”

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said. Ian held on tighter so Mickey couldn’t squirm his way outta this.

 

“ _Mickey_ ,” Ian said lovingly.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Fine, it’s a date.”

 

Ian grinned triumphantly and grabbed onto his boyfriends face. He kissed him on the lips and continued where they were so rudely interrupted.

 

 

 

After spending the day watching Yevgeny and avoiding Mandy’s pissed off face, Mickey and Ian were getting ready. Ian had gotten back from spending the day with his family.

 

 

Mickey had gotten ready in no time. He wore the new sweater he got for Christmas from the Gallagher’s. It was a grey knitted sweater. It was really nice, and comfortable. A little warm but Mickey figured he wear this and then he wouldn’t have to bring a jacket or anything. With the sweater he put on dark blue jeans and his black boots.

 

Ian on the other hand was still taking his sweet ass time.

 

“C’mon man, what’s taking so damn long?” Mickey said going back into the bedroom. Ian was starring at a pile of shirts that he placed on the bed. Ian only had on his jeans but they weren’t buttoned.

 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Ian said nervously starring down at his clothes.

 

Mickey walked over to him and said, “Wear whatever, it really doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does though. It’s our first date, I want to look nice,” Ian said looking at Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Ian, it’s just dinner. We have dinner together all the time. Hell, we live together. It really doesn’t matter what you wear. You always want to look good.”

 

“I want to look good for you, Jesus is that so bad?” Ian said defensively.

 

Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder and said, “Calm down, Casanova. You always look good, it doesn’t matter what you wear.”

 

“Why do gays have such a great sense of fashion?” Ian said with a smile.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Why?”

 

“Because they spend so much time in the closet,” Ian said with a grin. 

 

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Mickey said even though he started to laugh.

 

“Here wear this,” Mickey said picking up Ian’s green plaid shirt. 

 

Ian smirked and took the shirt. He put it on, made sure he looked good before he grabbed his sweater.

 

“You should be the one more worried about what to wear since you spent so long in the closet,” Ian said nudging at Mickey’s side.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said pushing Ian. 

 

Ian laughed and went for his boyfriend, pinning him against the wall next to their bedroom door.

 

Ian pinned him with his hips and held his hands against the wall on either side of his head.

 

“I love you,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

“Yaya, I love you too,” Mickey said looking up at Ian.

 

Ian grinned and dipped down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Mickey kissed him back just as lovingly.

 

 

They broke apart and Mickey said, “Can we go already?”

 

Ian smiled and led the way. 

 

They walked to the restaurant and every so often Mickey would softly run his hand through Ian’s for a few brief seconds. Each time they would smile at each other shyly.

 

Even though it was just dinner and they’ve done that so many times, they had an amazing night. It was always great when they were just the two of them enjoying each others company and feeling free to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
